


War Council Off Duty

by The_Small_Lettuce (Petite_Laitue)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood Drinking, Dead humans lying around, Drinking & Talking, Dumbass vampires doing dumbass vampires stuff, F/F, Gen, Godbrand you stupid bastard, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/The_Small_Lettuce
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets on Dracula's War Council. Expect a lot of discussions on vampirism, blood drinking, boats and more stupid stuff. Also a lot of fighting and ranting. Raman and Cho flirt and judge the others, Godbrand tries to fuck or fight everybody, Carmilla is scheming... Maybe Dracula should give them more work to do if he wants to avoid headaches.
Relationships: Raman (Castlevania)/Cho (Castlevania)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This text was written for the Castlevania Group Chat on Tumblr.

A cold mist spread in the shabby tavern, covering the dismembered corpses lying on the floor. Slowly the mist approached the woman standing in the center of the mass grave. Sensing a presence, she turned around and smiled lightly as the mist slowly turned into a beautiful woman dressed in a kimono. Raman glanced at the corpses at their feet.

" Sorry, there's already nothing left to eat.  
\- Don't worry.  
\- These drunkards tasted terribly anyway.  
\- The malnourished peasants of this land are pitiful preys.  
\- That's true. They are unworthy of your exquisite taste," teased Raman as she approached her companion with a cajoling smile.

The japanese vampire briefly glanced away, trying to keep her composure despite her dawning desire to kiss the other vampire's tempting lips. Cho froze when Raman's thumb softly brushed her cheek. 

" There was a drop of blood…"

Catching her lover's hand, Cho smiled, gazing at Raman's beautiful eyes. The indian vampire leaned in for a kiss…

When suddenly someone burped. 

Turning her head to the back of the room, Raman glared at the vampire viking watching them, a beer in his hand.

" We are having a moment here.  
\- Yeah… And I'm having a beer."

Frowning at the two female vampires glaring angrily at him, Godbrand shrugged. 

" What ? You want one too ? "


	2. I DO drink wine

“Cezar ! Where are you ? You know you are not allowed in this part of the castle.”

Lightening the wine cellar, Hector scanned the room, trying to find the little pug, when a noise in the back stopped him. Turning around, the forgemaster frowned.

“Godbrand ?  
\- Lost something ?  
\- Yes. I can't find Cezar. We went outside for a walk but he ran away when we came back. I've been looking for him for a while already. Have you seen him ?  
\- No. That's too bad, you should find him quickly before he shits on Dracula's carpet. Don't count on me to find your dead mutt tho.  
\- That's what I thought. As if you would be useful for once.  
\- Fuck off !  
\- What are you doing here anyway ? Noticing the bottle in the vampire's hand, Hector raised a surprised eyebrow and asked : You are drinking ?  
\- Of course I'm drinking. Why would I be here if it's not for drinking ? The decoration ? The fucking ambiance ?  
\- But, you can't be drinking that.  
\- Oh really ? Godbrand growled. And what are you going to do ? Snitch on me because I'm drinking Dracula's precious alcohol ? Like he cares anyway !  
\- Well, that's true : you shouldn't be drinking Lord Dracula's wine. But what I meant was : you can't drink wine. Because it's wine. And, well, you are a vampire.”

Godbrand blinked. He glanced at the bottle in his hand, at the human, at all the bottles around them and then at the human again. Shaking his head, he burst into laughters. Hector glared at the loud vampire, annoyed by the fact that he apparently made a fool of himself.

“Why are you laughing ? Stop that !  
\- You... You really thought we don't drink ?  
\- I thought you drink only blood.  
\- No we don't drink only blood. We can drink everything we want ! And I will drink that bottle and another one right after !” 

Hector rolled his eyes as the viking chugged the rest of the wine. Chuckling, Godbrand threw the bottle away and opened his arms, showing the wine racks around them. 

“Seriously, if we don't drink alcohol, why do you think Dracula has a fucking wine cellar for ?  
\- I don't know. I thought it was for the guests. But fine, you got a point !  
\- Sure I got a point and you...”

A little yap interrupted the vampire. Turning around, Hector noticed the pug which was looking at them from the door, his little tail wiggling happily. The forgemaster bent down to take the dog in his arms, glad he now had an excuse to put an end to this annoying chat about vampire drinking. 

“Oh great ! Your little abomination found you.  
\- Yes. And I'll let you get plastered alone. Unlike you, I've work to do.  
\- And whose fault is it if Dracula don't let us go hunt humans and let your night creatures have all the fun ?!  
\- Yeah... Let's talk about that at the next war council. But now I must go.  
\- Wait !  
\- What ?!  
\- If you thought vampires don't drink, how do you think we could get wasted ?  
\- I don't know Godbrand. Hector sighed. I supposed you would drink blood from drunk humans.”

The forgemaster rolled his eyes as the viking started to laugh again and got out before Godbrand could stop him. Snickering, the vampire shook his head and crouched down to look at a rack in the hope of finding a new bottle of red wine. 

“Tssss ! Drinking blood from drunk humans... What a fucking dumbass... As if...”

****

… … 

****

**   
**

Zufall and Dragoslav glanced at each other before turning to stare awkwardly at Godbrand.

“So... You want to go hunt some humans, bring them back here and give them alcohol ?  
\- Yeah ! Trust me, it's for science !”


End file.
